Jack Jones
Jacqueline "Jack" Jones is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Stylish, confident and athletic; Jack is a free-spirited dancer who's gained the affection of an equally free-spirited Imogen. She's not as political as Imogen, though. She'd rather sweep conflict under the rug (and go throw some axes) than protest. Jack's family moves around a lot, so she has always had trouble putting down roots and forming lasting relationships. Could Imogen be the one to finally change this? She is friends Becky, Clare, and Imogen, entering a relationship with the latter. Jack is portrayed by Niamh Wilson. Character History Season 13 In What It's Like, she is a new student, and joins Imogen and Becky's group. She and Imogen get along well, and Imogen invites her to study with her and Becky after school. After school, the three are all studying, and Imogen and Jack have many similar interests. Jack also reveals that she has an ex-girlfriend from Michigan. She invites Imogen to go to the gallery with her the next day, but Becky reminds Imogen that she promised to go dress shopping with her. Imogen invites Jack to go with them, which she hesitantly accepts. After school, Imogen, Becky, and Jack are hanging out again, though Becky gets Jack out of the room so that she could ask Imogen to the semi-formal. In Close to Me, Jack, Becky, and Imogen work on their group project together. After Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she wants to ask Imogen to the dance, but Becky reveals that her and Imogen are already going together. Jack is confused since Becky is not gay, and tells her that Imogen will be hurt if she finds out that Becky is leading her on. At the dance, Jack watches Becky and Imogen try and dance. Later, Becky finds Jack at the dance, and tells her that she was right. She pushes her to go ask Imogen to dance. In You Are Not Alone, Jack is shown leading the Degrassi Girls Triathlon Club. During the cycling class, she talks to Clare Edwards, and advises her to take it slow. She guesses that Clare just broke up with a guy and is there to get fit, though Clare responds she actually broke up with two guys and her friend seems to have no interest in spending time with her. Jack invites Clare to hang out with her later, which Clare decides to do. Jack takes Clare down in the forest where her and her friends throw axes at targets for fun. She gives Clare a beer after she throws her axe, and the two appear to become friends. When Clare talks to Alli Bhandari, she gets the wrong idea that Jack and her friends may be hanging out with her because they think she is a lesbian. Later, the Triathlon club goes running, and while they are stretching, Clare reveals to Jack that she is straight, to which Jack says she already knew. They remain friends, and Clare is grateful to have some support. In Enjoy the Silence, she, Clare, and Imogen all work on a room together for the art exhibit. Clare teases Imogen and Jack about flirting with each other. Later, Clare confesses to them that she has been upset lately about Drew dumping her, so Jack suggests that they get revenge on him. Clare decides to hook him up to a lie detector, but makes everyone in the room uncomfortable with her attempts to humiliate him, including Jack. Later, she, Alli, and Clare go axe-throwing, and Jack brings a picture of Drew's head for Clare. In How Bizarre, Jack is Dom Perino's class and participates in Dallas and Drew's business proposal. In My Hero, she is standing next to Connor when he reveals that he got early acceptance into college. In Hypnotize, she is seen on the windowsill in class as Imogen watches her. Becky urges Imogen to ask her out and drags Imogen up to Jack, who doesn't know what is going on. Imogen asks her out and Jack says that she has something planned for that night. Imogen invites herself along and then apologizes for it, but Jack then reveals she was going to ask Imogen to come anyway and gives her the address. Imogen goes to the address and sees it's a dance studio and Jack is seen performing along with other dancers. When she is finished, she walks up to Imogen and her other friend Lucy and introduces Imogen to her before taking a hit off of Lucy's joint. She offers Imogen a hit, but Lucy tries to show Imogen up by saying she doesn't smoke. Imogen proves her wrong by saying she would smoke and Jack inhales the smoke and then gets close to Imogen, blowing the smoke into Imogen's mouth. Later on, they are both high and Jack is offered to go out with the rest of the dancers, but Imogen asks if they can stay behind so Jack agrees. She tells Imogen how she got into dance, saying she loves how you can communicate through it. Imogen asks for Jack to teach her some moves and they start to dance. After, they are sitting together and end up kissing. Imogen then tells Jack that she wants nachos and Jack starts to laugh. In Out of My Head, Jack comes up to Imogen and Becky and greets them. Becky asks if she has seen Imogen's design for the fashion show, and Jack says that the designs are nice, but doesn't seem too interested in them. Imogen is determined to impress Jack by making the dresses better, but it turns into a disaster. After the fashion show, Jack asks Imogen why she changed the design sand says she liked the other ones better. Imogen reveals she changed them to impress Jack because she felt intimidated by her. Jack reveals she feels the same way, and they kiss. In Thunderstruck, Jack helps set up the dance with Imogen. When the storm picks up, she tries asking Drew where Becky is and informs him that an uprooted tree tore through the greenhouse. She runs to find Becky with Drew and Imogen, but runs back inside the school when they don't see her. She and Imogen sit around with the other couples when Drew asks everyone if they've seen Becky. After Drew and Becky get trapped in the maintenance room, she breaks open the door with an axe. The next morning, she helps clean up the school with Imogen and everyone, and the two share a kiss. Season 14 Quotes *(To Mr. Perino): "Jack." (First Line) Trivia *Jack has appeared in 10 episodes. *She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius ) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **'Jack (Jacqueline)' **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) *She is the second Jack on the show after Jack Simpson. *Jack is the third regular character to be out of the closet prior to their first episode of Degrassi. The first was Zane and the second was Tristan. **She is the first main female character in Degrassi history to debut as an out lesbian. *She and her family moved around a lot because her dad is in the military. *She is the second series regular with the last name Jones, the first being Mia. **However, Jack and Mia are not related. *It is revealed in Hypnotize that she smokes marijuana. *Jack transferred to Degrassi from Germany. *She is the third character to be upgraded as a series regular after one guest appearance prior, the first being Wesley and the second being Tristan. *Much like previous character Riley, she was retconned from Grade 12 to Grade 11 after her first season **Logically, because she was introduced in the at the beginning of the second semester in the timeline, she could have taken the prerequisite courses at another high school, online, or through distance studies Relationships *Imogen Moreno **Start Up: Hypnotize (1335) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 13 Category:LGBT Category:Main Characters Category:Season 14 Category:Seniors Category:Athlete Category:Juniors